Roses and vampires
by lobunaluna
Summary: Ellos se han llevado a la única persona que le ha importado en su vida: su hijo. Para recuperarlo iniciara un viaje lleno de peligros en un país donde, literalmente, reina la muerte.
1. chapter 1

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._

...

Capitulo 1

.

-¡Tomad!-Tomo al niño- ¡huid de aquí!

-Mami... -La mano de su madre se deslizo entre sus pequeños dedos, el barco comenzó a moverse (en realidad era una canoa, pero en su joven mente era un barco). El único príncipe y el ultimo soldado se fueron por el negro canal subterráneo. La mujer sabia que no llegaría muy lejos si era ella quien remaba.- ¡Mami! -Grito por ultima vez.

 _ **14 años después.**_

El joven abrió los ojos, el grito aun seguía en su cabeza... Debía tener un poco mas de 2 años en ese momento, pero seguía recordando el momento en que la mujer identificada como "mami" era dejada en ese negro lugar.

Salió de su improvisada cama, un par de mantas en el suelo y un almohadón. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para dormir. Se lavo la cara con el agua del modesto fuenton de barro que había sobre una mesilla que a duras penas se sostenía. Miro al hombre mayor que dormía en la cama, había comenzado con problemas en la espalda y le había obligado a ocupar esta. Se acerco a la chimenea y agrego un poco de leña al modesto fuego.

No paso mucho hasta que una olla reposara allí para calentar agua.

-Buen día Lugonis. -Saludo tras abrir la ventana para que mas luz ingresará. Tomo una tabla de madera y comenzó a cortar con cuidado unas hierbas.

-Buen día, Albafica -Observo lo que el chico hacia- ¿Cuando aprendiste?

-Aprendí con solo mirarte... Y practicando con plantas silvestres que no tienen valor. -El hombre se sentó mientras el más joven tiraba las flores en el agua.- ¿Como esta tu espalda?

-Bien, mejor que ayer... ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si, mejor que en la cama. -El hombre sonrió como respuesta.- Deja que me haga cargo de todo hoy... Descansar te hará bien.

-Supongo... Que podrás hacer el trabajo de los dos, solo por hoy.

 _ **Granero. Varias horas después.**_

Albafica termino de apilar los fardos de heno y se limpio el sudor de la frente. El testarudo de Lugonis había ido al pueblo con la carreta a vender algunos productos de la granja. Principalmente las especias aromáticas que crecían en la huerta y otras que recogían por el bosque y prados cercanos.

Salió del granero y observo a la vaca lechera que poseían, esta miraba con cariño al rosal que poseían al otro lado del corral de madera.

-No, Doty, eso no es para ti... -Tomo a la vaca de la soga que poseía y le hizo alejarse de la tentadora flor.

-¡ALBAFICA! -El grito hizo que soltara a la vaca- ¡ALBAFICA! -Lugonis no tardo en aparecer por el camino, haciendo correr al caballo ruano que poseían- ¡ALBAFICA!

-¿que sucede?

-Tienes que esconderte... Los hombres... Los hombres de ese ser están revisando las granjas -Albafica junto los labios ante la noticia- ¡Escóndete muchacho!

 _ **Puesta de sol.**_

Los caballos negros aparecieron, cada quien con su respectivo jinete revestido en sus negras armaduras. Al final, y escoltado por seis jinetes mas, venia un carruaje con el escudo del ser infame que se había apoderado del país 15 años atrás. Lugonis dejo el azadón con el que labraba la tierra y observo los jinetes con notoria preocupación.

Uno desmonto y se acerco, los otros no demoraron en imitarlo. Desde su posición, Albafica podía ver a Lugonis hablando con el que parecía ser el jefe entre los jinetes. Del carruaje no había salido nadie y el cochero seguía inmóvil en su asiento. Los hombres recorrían la granja, revolvían todo a su paso y rompían cuanta cosa les fuera posible.

Lugonis estaba quieto junto a quien estaba a cargo. Era poco probable que le encontrarán, pero aun así estaba en absoluto silencio. No era la primera vez que inspeccionaban la granja buscándolo y al igual que las veces anteriores esperaba que no lo encontrarán.

Luego de torturantes minutos, subieron a los corceles y partieron de la granja. Lugonis fue hacia el granero donde comenzó a ordenar los objetos que habían quedado desperdigados. Se le había criado con la norma de que no saliera hasta que tuviera la señal.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos lo despertó, el alba apenas comenzaba a dar señales de iniciar. Era demasiado temprano, asomo la vista hacia el único lugar donde podía ver. Los jinetes tenían antorchas consigo, dos entraron corriendo a la casa tras asestarle una patada a la puerta y sacarla de sus goznes. Albafica se tapo la boca para no gritar, sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando sacaron a Lugonis a rastras de este lugar.

Las antorchas fueron arrojadas al techo de paja, que no demoro en ser devorado por el fuego. Estaba tan concentrado en Lugonis que no percibió el crujir de la madera tras él ante el peso del caminar de una persona. Solo se dio cuenta del peligro por el cacarear de las gallinas. Alzo la mirada, justo cuando el filo de una espada atravesaba el espacio entre las tablas.

Albafica comenzó a gatear hacia la salida, una de las espadas llego a rozar su brazo derecho y hacerle un corte.

-¡LO ENCONTRE! -Albafica empujo las piedras que cubrían la salida y se escabullo por esta. El gallinero tenia, debajo de las tablas, casi un metro de profundidad y la entrada oculta en rusticas piedras, medio metro de largo por 30 cm de alto era la entrada perfecta... Unas boleadoras se dirigieron a sus pies y otras a su tórax. Cayo al suelo y el aire salió bruscamente de sus pulmones.

-Te tenemos... -Llevaron a rastras a Albafica ante quien sea que dirigiera todo.

Se detuvieron ante el carruaje, Lugonis estaba de rodillas con su ropas de dormir y una espada en el cuello. Las manos de Albafica fueron amarradas a su espalda y una segunda cuerda sujeto sus brazos por encima del codo. La puerta del carruaje fue abierta desde dentro, con un horrible rechinar de sus goznes, la absoluta oscuridad reinaba dentro de este.

-Amordazar y amarrar como es debido, subirlo al carruaje, viajara conmigo. -Un trapo fue utilizado para acallar cualquier protesta, los tobillos de Albafica fueron amarrados para luego ser subido al carruaje. Lugonis observo aterrado como la oscuridad de interior engullía al ultimo de los Roses.- Ya vámonos.

-¿Que haremos con él?

-Vivir, es peor que la muerte para él. -Sentencio la voz, antes que la puerta por si sola se cerrará y engullera para siempre a Albafica.

Continuara.

Nota: por causa de tiempo, las actualización sera de manera quincenal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Albafica intentaba liberar sus manos a toda costa, dentro del carruaje era tan oscuro que no veía a quien iba con él. Sentía la mirada sobre él mientras intentaba soltarse. Un pie impacto contra su vientre, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones y un quejido de sus labios amordazados.

-Ya. -La voz sonó distante y profunda- Quedarse quieto alteza... -Albafica intento posar su mirada en quien fuera que le hubiera pateado.- Ya tendrá tiempo de retorcerse como gusano. -Albafica cerro los ojos, de nada le servía seguir forcejeando. Llevaba, lo que el consideraba, un largo tiempo intentándolo... Si no había logrado soltarse a la primera, no lo lograría a la segunda ni a la vigésima vez.

El ruido del casco de los caballos y el girar de las ruedas de la carreta sobre el camino, era lo único que podía escuchar. Hasta no llegar a su destino, de nada serviría pelear. Cerro los puños con fuerza, la situación le era por demás desesperante por el incierto de su destino. Deja salir un bufido, el aire caliente de su aliento traspasa la tela que le amordaza. Por el momento, su enemigo a vencido.

 _Granja_.

Lugonis escarba la tierra desesperado, tal vez ya no tenga 25 años... Pero por 15 años el ultimo miembro de la realeza de su país, Albafica Roses, había sido como un hijo. Como no era la palabra, había sido su hijo... El cual fue capturado por el enemigo de la humanidad. Las armas quedaron a la vista, no las armas, el cuero que las protegía para ser mas precisa. Comenzó a sacar las raíces del rosal que había plantado al costado de estas.

Era hora de darle uso una vez más... Aunque ya este viejo para esto. Fue por el ruano y lo ensillo, se subió sobre su montura y partió veloz hacia el lugar donde creía había sido llevado el príncipe.

 _Carruaje, tres días después._

Tenia sed y tenia hambre.

El carruaje se detuvo, había sentido como lentamente bajaban la velocidad y eso le había despertado de su profundo sueño. Estaba desfalleciendo por el hambre, ya casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. La puerta fue abierta con ese molesto rechinido que recordaba de la granja. Una joven subió con algo en brazos.

Le ayudo a sentarse y le quito la mordaza.

-Apresurarte. No es el único hambriento. -Dijo el soldado que la subió al carruaje, la puerta seguía abierta dejando pasar la luz de la luna. Albafica mordió lo que colocaron en su boca, era un tomate. Su pulpa fue refrescante para su boca y garganta, su jugo tentó a su gran sed.

Aun con las manos atadas, se alimento de lo que la joven le daba y bebió del vino dulce que había traído en una cantimplora saciando su sed.

-Gracias... -Eso había saciado su hambre- ¿Donde estamos?

-Ya es hora que yo también cene. -La puerta se cerro bruscamente, antes que Albafica dijera algo sintió como la mordaza volvía a su antigua posición... No demoro en escuchar el grito desesperado y de dolor de la joven. Uno de los pies de la joven choco contra el de él mientras pataleaba, en un momento de desesperación por escapar, el movimiento cesó bruscamente.

Albafica creía escuchar un ruido, pero no sabia identificarlo...o tal vez su mente no quería identificarlo.

La puerta fue abierta y la luz de la luna ingreso de nuevo, el cuerpo de la joven doncella fue arrojado fuera del carruaje. Albafica no pudo ver quien lo hacia, su compañero de viaje seguía oculto en la gran oscuridad del interior del habitáculo. El carruaje era amplio, eso lo había notado desde fuera, pero el no poder ver al ente que viajaba con él...

El carruaje se puso en marcha con una sacudida, Albafica sentía que iba a vomitar. Creia que la mordaza era lo que impedía vomitar.

Viajaba con un vampiro.

La simple idea le aterraba, cerro los ojos queriendo ordenar a su mente que borrara esa certeza. Los que eran raptados por los vampiros solo tenían dos finales: la conversión o la muerte. Albafica se encomienda a dios y pide piedad por su alma. Ruega, que aquello que le espere a final del camino sea la muerte.

 _Aldea_.

Al ver los objetos religiosos por todo el camino principal, se apresura a espolear la montura. Entra a la aldea de muralla de troncos. Es recibido por un montón de hombres que le exigen mostrar su cuello. Así lo hace tras desmontar, cuando ven que aun es humano los hombres les dejan en paz. Necesita descansar... Y el caballo también necesita hacerlo.

Camino a la posada, escucha el nombre de alguien ser susurrado.

Templo.

-No pensé que volvería a ver un caballero. -El anciano apenas alzo la cabeza- Lugonis... Que gusto verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo diría, si no fuera por las circunstancias-Lugonis tomo asiento frente al anciano- eh de hacerte una única pregunta, espero que puedas darme una respuesta.

-Pregunta, si poseo el conocimiento lo compartiré contigo.

-¿Paso por aquí una comitiva de soldados negros y un carruaje negro? -El anciano apenas movió su cuerpo ante la pregunta- Diría que si..

-Paso por nuestro pueblo... Y los hijos de la noche asesinaron a muchos. -Informo el anciano con voz áspera y reseca por los años -Es ignorado el nombre de la persona que iba dentro del carruaje, pero segura es su identidad... -Hizo una pausa- es un vampiro, raptaron a una joven y la subieron al carruaje, viva entro y muerta salió.

-No... -Albafica.

-¿Que es lo que tienes que ver con este carruaje?

-Raptaron a mi hijo, la ultima vez que le vi... Lo subían al carruaje amordazado y maniatado.

-Mmm... Es raro que fuera así. -se acaricio la barba de nuevo- muy raro.

-Sigo al carruaje con la esperanza de que aun este convida.

-Entonces, te deseo suerte, Lugonis.

-Y es agradecida, Krest.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Saint seiya no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3

El ruano estaba tan cansado como su jinete, no tenia idea que clase de caballos tenían sus perseguidos... pero ya le habían sacado cuatro días de distancia. Gruño entre dientes, mientras espoleaba el caballo una vez más.

-Vamos Philip, Albafica necesita de nosotros... -El caballo reanudo su cansino trote- Ya lo se... Pero necesito que vayas mas rápido... Vamos Philip.

 _Aldea_.

Otra vez abundaban las cruces y símbolos religiosos, solo que esta vez estaban todos destruidos... Lo mismo que el pueblo, no había nada en pie... Miro a todos lados, aun el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, por lo tanto estaba a salvo. En mitad de pueblo había una iglesia, esta tenia sin fin de cruces a su alrededor y dos muchachos ponían otras más.

-Hola. -Al hablarles, las dos criaturas le miraron y luego entraron corriendo a la iglesia.- maldita sea... -Un hombre salió armado con un arco.

-Zhapiri. -Observó al hombre de 30 y tantos- Pensé que estabas muerto...

-¿Lugonis?

 _Iglesia. Un tiempo después._

El caballo estaba dentro de la iglesia, la razón por la que no se habían ido era sencilla: se habían alimentado de los caballos también. Solo quedaban ellos tres: Zhapiri y sus dos hijos (Kardia y Milo), su esposa había muerto en el ataque al proteger a los niños. Estaban atrapados en la iglesia y la pierna del hombre terminaba de confirmar la razón del resistir ahí. No podrían llegar muy lejos sin caballos y con el mayor de los tres herido.

-Haber si entiendo... -Dejo la taza de te a un lado- Todo el pueblo fue convertido ¿eso me dices?

-Si -Miro al adolescente y al menor- ellos no lo saben -los menores comían unos panes traídos por Lugonis a unos cuantos bancos de distancia- pero su madre es una de ellos... La vi anoche.

-Lo siento Zhapiri...

-¿Que haces circulando por este pueblo muerto?

-Raptaron a mi hijo.

-¿Quienes?

-Los jinetes negros y alguien que viaja en un carruaje. -Vio la expresión de Zhapiri, había algo en esas palabras que no le había gustado al ex soldado.- ¿Paso por aquí?

-Algo salió del carruaje, la gente comenzó a caminar hacia este como si fueran muñecos. -Miro al mayor de los menores- Kardia... Fue agarrado por lo que fuera que salía de ese lugar, dijo que sentía como si cuerdas tiraran de él y lo obligaran a caminar hacia ese lugar.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo se, pero así lo describió él, la gente se subía al carruaje y salían cadáveres... -Regreso sus ojos al pelirrojo- Lo que sea que hubiera ahí, tenia mucha hambre... Mi esposa salvo a Kardia. Lo que sea que jalaba a mi hijo hacia ahí... Lo soltó y sujeto a mi esposa.

-mmm... ¿Había algo visible en ese carruaje? -Zhapiri negó con la cabeza- mi hijo... La ultima vez que le vi, lo subieron a este.

-Entonces esta muerto, todo el que subía...-Hizo una pausa- ahora que lo pienso -Agrego tras un profundo silencio- les vi subir a una canasta con frutas, eso fue después del ataque, luego de eso partieron y dejaron toda la devastación que viste.

-Zhapiri... Se que mucho no servirá -miro a los menores- pero una vez pase la noche, toma mi caballo Atalo a la calesa de aquí fuera, toma a tus hijos y escapen de este pueblo.

-¿Y tu que harás?

-Ya veré como hare para seguir mi viaje.. -observo al mas pequeño saltando de banca en banca.- mi hijo no me perdonaría que no te ayude... Y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría.

-Ven con nosotros Lugonis -Le miro a los ojos- de tener montura, hubiera llevado a mis hijos a Scrab... Si el carruaje y los jinetes negros se dirigen a "allí" -los ojos oscuros del hombre se posaron en los claros de Lugonis- te conviene cortar camino por el bosque negro e interceptarlos en el paso Taurus... Pero, es suicida.

-Zhapiri, se trata de mi hijo. -Dejo salir aire de sus pulmones- Hasta no ver su cuerpo, no dejare de intentar salvar su vida. Seguiré esa comitiva, aunque para eso tenga que entrar a la ciudadela o al castillo maldito.

-Te entiendo. -El hombre asintió y miro a sus hijos, siempre temía que se saliesen y algo les pasara. -Yo haría lo mismo si se tratara de alguno de ellos, no me he lúcido con la paternidad, pero daría mi vida por esos dos... De la misma forma que lo hizo mi esposa... -Dejo salir un suspiro- No se, en que momento eso atrapo a Kardia. Un momento estaba abrazado a Milo y al siguiente intentábamos detener su marcha. -Poso sus ojos en el mas pequeño- salió tras nosotros, uno quiso atacarlo y solté a Kardia para proteger a Milo. Ahí fue cuando esa cosa la agarró ella y los recién convertidos la atacaron... -Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos.- soltó a Kardia, la atrapo a ella y los otros la mataron.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Entonces te quedaras esta noche?

-Si.

 _Esa misma noche._

Zhapiri y Lugonis se acercaron a la puerta, no tenían necesidad de abrirla, tenían una mirilla y podían ver a todos los entes alrededor de la iglesia. Al ser tierra santa y al ver tantos crucifijos enterrados a su alrededor los entes sanguinarios no podían acercarse. Zhapiri había sido muy astuto al ordenar a sus hijos armar las cruces, ambas criaturas tenían fe ciegas y firmes. Nada mejor para darle fuerza a una cruz que la fe de un niño.

-Que estén ahí me ponen nervioso... -Lugonis cerro la mirilla, los niños dormían en el altar, su padre había puesto sin fines de rosas alrededor de esté para asegurarse que ningún ente se acercará a sus hijos.- Zhapiri... Pareciera que esperan algo.

-Lo mismo pienso yo desde hace cinco días... Pareciera que esperan algo.

-¿Y que esperan?

-No lo se. -Habían acordado no mencionar de noche sus planes de huida.-Un par de horas mas y amanecerá.- A pesar de sus palabras, Zhapiri sospecha que es lo que esperan los monstruos que acechan durante la noche.

Los vampiros, que antiguamente habían sido los pobladores del pueblo, se quedaron hasta que el sol comenzó a dañarles. Aun así, algunos se quedaron a la sombra, uno incluso se llego a subir a la calesa parcialmente en sombra.

-Me lleva la... -Zhapiri miro rabioso al ser- pareciera que supiera lo que planeamos...

-Abre...y cierra, voy a enfrentarlo -Dijo mientras sacaba la espada de su vaina, Zhapiri tal vez no pudiera pelear pero él si podía.

Lugonis colocaba el ruano en la calesa. Por ordenes de Zhapiri, los chicos solo llevarían lo que tenían puesto. Cuanto mas ligero viajaran mejor.

-Siguiente parada, el pueblo de Scrab. -Dijo tras sujetar las riendas y tomar asiento.- Hare lo que me sugeriste... -Informo Lugonis.

-Es suicida.

-Es mi hijo.


End file.
